Star-Crossed-Lovers
by AusllyLover4Ever
Summary: When they know each other it gets brutal, but what happens when they don't want to fight, but fall in love for all eternity. What happens when in the end they rebel against the Capitol? Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't updated and sorry for a cliffhanger but I wont, I'm restarting. This is my only story so far now. Okay? Sorry, here Hunger Games fans, this is not Austin & Ally related at all though. Btw, this is my version, I couldn't think of names so I'm using Katniss and Peeta, but different tribute names (:**

**Katniss's POV**

"Shh, Don't Cry" I whisper into Prim's ear. "Don't cry my little duck" I yet again say. She's in a state, Well, we all are, since today is the reaping of The Hunger Games. I despise whoever came up with these Games. Its not fair to any one, one look at Prim's red, puffy, face and you'd know how disgusting these games really are. You'd need a miracle to save you in them, especially if you don't know much about fighting. Even though I hate it, Districts need training, otherwise some tributes don't have a chance surviving one second after the games have started. I would cry, but I'm too strong, and if I ever got picked, I would not like to look like the weak one.

"Katniss, what if I don't get picked yet, what if you do" Prim sobs. I choke on the air once, and yet again cradle her into my arms. I keep my grip strong but not too hard to stop her breathing, wouldn't want that. "Don't worry, we'll be okay, we're here, now, together. Don't think about it, they just want a good show, that's all, they think its funny and WE MIGHT NOT...But..We have to stick together in order to get through this Prim, Promise me you'll be strong" I start sobbing, as I could not hold it in, "PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE STRONG" I cry, she nods "I promise Katniss I always will" She mutters under her breath. For a few seconds we hug for a bit longer.

Until its time.

Time for the 'Reaping'.

**Peeta's POV**

I may be the boy with the bread but I sure am strong enough to handle today's reaping. No matter what age anybody is today will be torture for whoever gets picked. I bet its me this year, nothing good ever happens. My dad, hardly talks. My mother always corrupts into her dreadful angry moments, where she shouts at me, as if I'm a nobody. But its true, I am nobody. I just bake, bake, bake. And one day I'm pretty sure ill go into those games and die straight away, within who I am. I wouldn't stand a chance. That's why I'm pretty much more than scared for Today's reaping. I've never taken terressae, so I might not be picked. terressae is where you sign up for it, receive monthly grain and other supplies, but your name gets put in more times for reaping's, I've never taken it. Although my mother wants me to because apparently she doesn't care for me at all, she just wants to live, that's it. She doesn't have to suffer the reaping's anymore, even if I go in, she'd probably be over the moon. Getting into these deathly games might actually do me a favour, it can get me away from these so called people. Except for one person I cherish. I knew her everyday, I'd watch her, I sound like a stalker but our fathers were great friends. She was and is still beautiful to me. I love her. Her name is- Wait...Nevermind, its time.

Time for the 'Reaping'.


	2. I Voluntee- No!

**Katniss's POV**

Look at all these people. I know me and Prim can get through this, there is so many of us, we'll be okay, we promised each other that. Its always going to be me and Prim, no matter what. Nothing can tear us apart, even if one of us does get picked we'll always love each other deeply. As everyone settles we hear the slight tapping of the microphone. Effie Trinket looks as silly as usual. The ridiculous amounts and colours/shades of make-up, the highest of heels, puffed, silky, outfits that only the richer ones of the districts and capitol can afford.

"Attention! Attention!" She smiles through the microphone as the crowd goes dead silent, listening to her words. "Ah, thank you-" At least she has manners, unlike others. "Welcome to the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games, today is a special day, as it is the reaping! One man and woman would have the honour of our district, in one of the most deathly yet understandable games there is" She speaks, still keeping her smile. How is it an honour, and how is it understandable? Its disgusting. I'd never be able to live (if I can for longer) knowing she thinks kids these days trying to kill each other, and starve, is an honour?

"Lets skip all this current silence, and move on straight to the reaping's point, shall we? Ladies First!" She squeals, as we hear the trotting sound of her heels, making their way to one glass podium, holding a bowl containing everyone's names, depending how many are in. As she dips her hand through, she swirls it around, and finally makes a choice on a piece of paper. Again we hear the clanking of her feet, making their way back to the microphone. She proudly, yet slowly unfolds the paper, then reading it. She finally speaks out the name of who it is, as I clutch onto invisible air, I hear the worst thing possible. It wasn't me but...

"Primrose Everdeen".

As Prim is shocked and makes her way on, we lock eyes, I cannot move a second. Gale looks at me but I cannot move my head, as I'm still staring at Prim, my little duck.

Effie Trinket had already come back with a boys paper, and read it out.

"Peeta Mellark"

I drown out the boys name, as I still hold my face to Prim.

"Welcome our tributes for the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!" Effie shouts, then as everybody silently claps, they start taking Prim, and whoever the boy was, inside, to transport.

"Prim" I whisper. "Prim, Prim, PRIM!" I run and shout, trying to catch up to them, I get right to Prim as she starts crying, but am held back by peacekeepers. "Don't take her!" I yell. "I'm sorry, but she was chosen" Effie frowns. "THEN I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream. Everyone is shocked, as all eyes go to me, even the boy, who I look back at. I recognise him. The boy who gave me bread. "Well, that is allowed, come on then darling" Effie smiles, as she takes me and lets Prim go. "Katniss!" Prim cries. "Don't let them take you, Don't, Don't!" She keeps repeating. "Its better me then you little duck, Ill miss y-" My last word was taken from me, as they slammed the doors shut, and I was not only separated from Prim, but my district.

**Peeta's POV**

Out of all the girls it was Katniss Everdeen. Yeah, I may have been lucky when it was Prim, but Katniss just has to volunteer. I wanted to win, but now I'm deciding on who it should be, Katniss, or me.

Your probably wondering why I want Katniss to win and not to suffer or die, well earlier I was talking about someone, and I can confirm that the person I like is- Darn, we have to get onto the Train, to get to the capitol. I guess its time to face my ultimate death. I mean, its not like I'm going to win any ways, what would I do? Throw bread at them?

Well, Time for the Journey.


End file.
